A Walk in the Park
by Vivid Aura
Summary: Kotarou and Misaki are having trouble expressing their feelings towards one another. What happens when Tamayo gives them a little shove?


A Walk in the Park  
  
By Beth-chan (Venus Rose)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer, Clamp does.  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm writing an Angelic Layer fic! It's only a one-shot tho. I can't believe people how many AL fics are on FF.net! There should be way more. LOL! Anywho, I haven't seen the entire series of Angelic Layer, only up to episode 17, but I LOVE it! And I think Misaki and Kotarou are the most kawaii couple! (Even tho I don't know if they end up together in the end...Nobody had better spoil it for me! lol!) So I'm writing a Kotarou and Misaki fic ^^ I hope you enjoy it! Ja minna-san!  
  
Dictionary: Nani? = What? Arigatou = Thanks Hai = Yes or Okay Konnichiwa = Hello Ohayo Gozaimasu = Good Morning Demo = but Iie = No Sugoi = Great/Amazing/Wow Ano = um  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Kotarou-chan?" asked Suzuhara Misaki, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"N-Nani?" Kobayashi Kotarou asked, looking straight ahead as they walked down the side walk together.  
  
"Arigatou for walking me home! You really didn't have to." Misaki said.  
  
"No problem, Suzuhara," He answered.  
  
"Kotarou-chan, you can call me Misaki. We're good friends now, right?" Misaki asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah. See you tomorrow at school...Misaki." Kotarou said, blushing as Misaki smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Hai! See you then!" Misaki said cheerfully.  
  
She entered her house.  
  
"Konnichiwa Shouko-san!" Misaki called, and ran straight to her room.  
  
"Welcome home, Misaki!" Shouko called.  
  
Misaki flopped onto her bed. It had been a long day. She and Kobayashi Hatako had being practicing Angelic Layer all day, and other people had been challenging her too.  
  
"It was fun," Misaki whispered, holding her Angel, Hikaru above her face. "Tamayo-chan and Kotarou-chan are always there to cheer me on." A blush crept to Misaki's cheeks as she thought of Kotarou. Misaki fell asleep soon after.  
  
*~*  
  
Misaki awoke cheerfully on a Monday morning. (A/N: She's quite amazing, isn't she? LOL) She made breakfast for her and Shouko, then headed off to school. She walked into the classroom, and saw Tamayo beating Kotarou up again. She sweatdropped.  
  
"Tamayo-chan..."  
  
"Misakichi!!" Tamayo cried, running over to her friend. "You were so good in those battles yesterday! I can't believe how good you are getting! You're a natural champ..." Tamayo rambled on, as Kotarou and Misaki's eyes met. They both blushed and looked away.  
  
"O-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kotarou-chan," Misaki whispered.  
  
"Ohayo, Misaki," Kotarou answered.  
  
Tamayo watched them with pure amusement. Then she jumped on Kotarou.  
  
"So, what? Your just gonna stand here like a dope? I know! How about you two go on a date tonight! Yeah, it'll be great!" Tamayo laughed, twisting Kotarou's arm.  
  
Misaki's eyes widened. "Tamayo-chan, you're going to kill Kotarou-chan!!"  
  
Tamayo grinned, and jumped off Kotarou. "He can handle it." She said, motioning to a very dead looking Kotarou.  
  
"Hmm. So, where should you guys go on your date?" Tamayo put a finger to her chin. "You're not busy tonight, are you, Misakichi?"  
  
"Iie...demo-" Misaki started.  
  
"Sugoi!" Tamayo shouted. "So, you'll go for a walk in the park!" she pointed her finger at Misaki.  
  
"Arn't you excited, Kotarou-chan?!" Tamayo asked him, as he lifted himself off the floor. Misaki sweatdropped.  
  
"Tamayo! We never said we wanted-" Kotarou was cut off by Tamayo.  
  
"Hai, hai. But it will be fun! So, Kotarou, you be there by 6:00, and Misakichi, I'll come pick you up, and walk you to the park! Then, I'll leave, and you two can be alone!" Tamayo giggled at her plan.  
  
"Ano...Misaki...Do you want to?" Kotarou asked her.  
  
Misaki smiled brightly at him. "Sure, Kotarou-chan!"  
  
Kotarou blushed, and forced a smile.  
  
Tamayo nudged Kotarou, and whipsered, "Now you'll finally be able to tell her!" She grinned evilly.  
  
*~*  
  
"Misakichi! Are you ready?" Tamayo called, knocking on her door.  
  
Shouko opened the door. "Well, hello, Tamayo! Why are you here?"  
  
Tamayo grinned. "I'm here to make sure that Misakichi doesn't run away from her date...and to hide in the bushes and watch them!"  
  
Shouko smiled. "Misaki! Tamayo is here!" she called.  
  
"Hai! Arigatou Shouko-san." Misaki said, running down the hall towards them.  
  
"Let's go, Misakichi!" Tamayo yelled, cheerfully.  
  
"H-Hai..."  
  
*~*  
  
Once they got to the park, Kotarou was waiting there.  
  
"Well, there's Kotarou-chan. It's time for me to go! Have a nice walk! Ja!" Tamayo said, then ran around a corner, and when Misaki wasn't watching, she hid in the bushes.  
  
"Hi Kotarou-chan!" Misaki waved, and ran over to him.  
  
"How are you, Misaki?" Kotarou asked.  
  
"I-I'm pretty good..." She trailed off.  
  
They began to walk down the path.  
  
"Ano...Misaki?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I...ano...you..."  
  
"Kotarou-chan? Is something wrong?"  
  
Kotarou looked at her, and gulped.  
  
"I...love you."  
  
Misaki's eyes widened. She knew she felt the same way as Kotarou, but she didn't know how to respond. This happened to suddenly. She stared in his eyes, and something came over her. She jumped into his arms, and hugged him tightly. Kotarou was shocked, but he hugged her back.  
  
"Misaki..."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Kotarou-chan...I love you too."  
  
Kotarou smiled at her, and hugged her close again.  
  
Tamayo quietly left the bush she was hiding in. Grinning wildly, she trotted off. She had done it! She plunged her fist into the air.  
  
"Yaaaay!" she whispered.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: The end! My first one-shot fic ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed it! Kotarou and Misaki are so kawaii!!! *hugs them* Please review! Arigatou for reading!  
  
~Venus Rose~ 


End file.
